In recent years there has been an increase in demand for connecting electronic devices to the network. However, providing network access while securing the devices that are connected to the network has been challenging. One of the challenges with today's technology is that devices share the network space regardless of whether they are on the guest network or authenticated network. For example, there are no simple methods to provide Internet access to devices while preventing the devices from interfering with one another, e.g., having access to one another.
A virtual local area network (VLAN) may be used to physically separate networks. However, use of VLAN is complicated and cumbersome to manage and it often requires an expert like an IT individual.